


Talk Under the Stars

by crunchy_boings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (they’re not strictly gay or bi it’s up to the reader), English Names, HEY OVER HERE THIS IS IMPORTANT, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, No shipping, also fair warning, because it’s hard to access, i guess, james likes boys, jessie likes girls, meowth is sleeping like a rock in case you’re wondering, rocketshipping if you squint, they have hard backgrounds, this is only as of what I’ve watched which is up to johto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchy_boings/pseuds/crunchy_boings
Summary: Jessie and James kinda vent about how hard it is to live the be gay do crime lifestyle. It’s deeper than that, I was just kidding. But that’s kinda the premise. [this story has some minor mention of suicidal thoughts and like, rough stuff, nothing that bad though]





	Talk Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at like 3 am, so I’m sorry if there’s major goofs or if this is just bad. This is also totally just... projecting onto early 2000s anime villains but whatever.

It would be a quiet night under a beautiful array of stars pinned on a rich blue blanket-like sky. It would be that if the scenery didn’t make Jessie feel so small and lost. Her barely stifled sobs filled the quiet instead. She abandoned her battered sleeping bag. She moved instead to sit closer to the river, farther from James, and in the perfect place to see the sky through the forest’s many treetops.  
“Jess? What’s wrong?” James stretched, trying to banish his tired.  
“James…” Jessie called out in a small voice. She heard the crunching of his feet on the dried leaves that coated the ground. She felt him sit next to her. Their hands reached for each other’s simultaneously.  
“Do you want to talk?” James spoke in a soft voice. This definitely wasn’t the first time they’d sat under the night sky together, and each time they had, they both hoped it wouldn’t be the last.  
“I feel homesick.” Jessie explained. “But you and Meowth are really the only home I have… and I’m right here, still with you. So, why is something telling me I’m lost?”  
Jessie turned to face James. Her tears nearly lit up her face in the moonlight. She looked so scared and vulnerable. James found it unsettling to see her like that. He didn’t like the idea of his best friend being upset, even when he feels that way himself.  
“I don’t know. But I do know that… you’re not alone in feeling like that. I get homesick sometimes too, even though I could never actually willingly go back there.” James smiled still, a pained smile, though, if you looked close.  
“If I still lived with my parents, I probably would’ve killed myself by now,” James said plainly.  
“James, that’s not funny,” Jessie scowled.  
James brought his knees to his chest. “I know,” he sighed.  
“Do you wanna talk about stuff now?” Jessie asked, squeezing James’ hand reassuringly.  
“Do you think my life would’ve been better growing up if I didn’t tell my parents that I like boys? If I wasn’t so dumb and careless about it?” James blurted.  
“James, promise me you will never feel bad about who you are, okay? You know that no matter what you kept from your parents, they would’ve kept your life a living hell.” Jessie has dealt with this before, both from James and herself.  
“You’re right.” James smiled, genuine this time. “Hey, Jess?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I hope you know how loved you are. I hope you know how wonderful you are and how much better every day is made with you. And I hope you never think you’re not good enough or that you don’t deserve to be the amazing you that you are.” James let go of Jessie’s hand to pull her close. She sobbed into his shirt.  
“Thank you, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month, folks. Jessie and James say be gay, do crime and also gay rights


End file.
